


Scattered Memories (Rewrite)

by vannabug



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2018-05-29 10:14:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6370834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vannabug/pseuds/vannabug
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nepeta and Gamzee are reunited after four years of not seeing each other. Set in modern day New York, you follow their journey through love, heartbreak, depression, and much more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scattered Memories (Rewrite)

It was like most nights in New York, people running into buildings to stay dry or trying to get a taxi so they could make it home to get out of the rain. Gamzee Makara found himself, sitting alone at his usual spot in a some bar. It wasn't that he liked drinking alone but after all his friends moved on with their lives or moved away, it was the only way he did drink. He knew he lived a sad lonely life but a lot of people just found him to be trouble waiting to happen. It probably was because of his untameable hair or his lack of care he put into his everyday outfit. A pair of jeans, black t-shirt and a purple button up, that wasn't buttoned.

He took a deep breath and sighed as he took another drink from his beer bottle before he laid his back , taking in the music that played lowly in background of other people playing pool or drinking with friends. That was until there was ring indicating that someone had walked in and it only proved the point as some of the drunker costumers whistled at the women who walked through the door. He didn't look though, finding it pointless.

“Do you have a bathroom in here that I could use?” The woman's voice reminded him of an old friend but he couldn't place who. Smoking pot and drinking a lot in high school fried his brain but he still managed to save himself and clean up. The bartender gave a nod and pointed her the right direction. Gamzee heard a group of men around his eye laugh then foot steps walking towards the restroom. He sat up and stretched, taking another sip from his bottle making sure the man waiting for the woman didn't start anything. He turned his head to window so he didn't seem obvious.

When she finally stepped out, he knew her face from somewhere but where? He thought about that while he watched the drunk man stop her before she could exit the hall. “ Well, hey darling? What's a cute girl like you doing out so late.” the man gave a grin, as he leaned towards and tried his best not to slur his words. She waved her hand in front of her face, looking like the smell of booze was going to make her sick.

“I was just going home.” She said, trying to get past him, only to find herself pinned to the wall, his arms on both sides of her. She groaned, not wanting to cause a scene. “And you're making rather difficult to do so.” She pressed her hands to his chest, trying to make him back up some. The drunken man grinned, clearly in the mood to start trouble.

“Come on this could be a lucky night for the both of us.” He slurred again, while the women tried to push past him again but once again she was pushed against the wall. This time with more force. Gamzee groaned and downed the last of his beer before he stood up.

“Or I can go home alone and really be happy.” she went to duck under his arm only to have him grab her wrist, pulling her back. Her voice rang in Gamzee's head as if it was trying itself to bring back memories before he placed his hand on the mans shoulder, pulling him back and away from the young lady.

“Hey buddy, me and the lady we're talking.” He said, pushing his hand off of him as he turned his gaze to Gamzee. “Now beat it.”

“She's with me.” Gamzee said, feeling someone pull on his outer shirt.

“Sir please, I can leave now.” She said, giving him a full view of her. Her bright olive green eyes burned into his soul, the kindness that he known years ago. She looked just as shocked as he felt at the moment. “Gamzee?”

“Nepeta?” His voice went a little higher but he was shocked to see her once again. His first though being how beautiful she had gotten. That quickly passed as the drunks arm went around her shoulder and pulled her to her.

“This pretty thing? You seemed pretty surprised to see her.” Gamzee growled lowly to himself seeing the drunken touch his long lost friend. “Now why don’t ya just leave us alone?” he pushed Nepeta to the side, breaking a nearby beer bottle and making a jump at Gamzee cutting three lines across his face. Gamzee held his face grinning as he slammed his fist into the mans stomach knocking him on the floor. Nepeta grabbed Gamzees arm as he went swing again. She looked up at him, holding back with everything she had

“Come on Gamzee, can we please get out of here.” Gamzee looked down at her panicked face nodding feeling his own hot blood run down his face and hand. He gave a small nod, letting his arm relax and her let her start to lead him away.

“Hey girly! The men are fighting.” Gamzee snarled turning around to make him suffer but was stopped by the small woman who move to stand in front of him

“you will be surprised at what a girl can do ,"she ran her hand down the drunks face stopping at his bruised cheek, speaking softly. “ for instance I can still kick your sorry ass."She rammed her knee into his stomach leaving him holding himself in pain. She grabbed Gamzee’s hand, leading him out of the building as the costumers cheered and laughed at the scene.

She took him over to a drug store across the street, sitting on a bench out side as she got a first aid kit. When she returned she brushed his hair back and pinned it back with a clip. He couldn't help but blush as her hand grazed his cheek and checked the cuts. Nepeta cleaned the cuts, making sure to keep the cleaner out of his eyes.

“Luckily they’re not deep, but you will have some awesome scars after it heals.” He was out of it at this point. His head hurt like hell now and he could feel the blood running down his cheeks to his jeans. She pressed a few pieces of gauze to his cuts before she wrapped his head so they would stay in place and heal the wound. “Hey, I have to get going but if you need me to, I can walk you home.” She said, holding his hands to make sure he was still aware of what she was saying. He gave a stupid grin and shook his head.

“Don't worry about me, I'll be fine.” He said, giving her hands a light squeeze and smiled, standing up. “I promise.” She gave a small frown and sighed.

“Alright, but please call or text me when you get home.” She said, writing her number on his arm so he would see it. He gave a nod and stood up stretching. She hailed herself a taxi. “Are you sure you don't want a cab?'

He shook his head and opened the door for her. “I like to walk besides, I live just a few blocks away. But I do want to see you soon. Please.” He almost begged her. She smiled a little and nodded, getting into the cab.

“We'll do something I promise. I'll find some free time.” Nepeta looked up at him, offering a smile. “Text me when you get home and I'll look at what I time I get out of my meeting.” Gamzee gave a nod and shut the door, waving her off. She told the driver her address.

He watched her leave before he turned on his heel and headed the other direction. He looked up at the sky through his one good eye, smiling to himself as he fully realized he saw her again. His smile grew a little and he almost felt like skipping home but calmed himself. As soon as he got home he grabbed his phone and dialed her number. After a few rings, her voice mail picked up causing him to sigh. He left a message and his number. He looked at himself in the mirror and groaned, taking a pain killer and laying in bed. His cell phone buzzed, a text message from her.

“Sorry, I just got home and I'm glad you made it home okay. I hope I'm not waking you but It looks like I'm free for lunch tomorrow.” He smiled and replied, rather quickly but he was so happy to see her again.

“Just text me when you're available, I'll come pick you up and I'll take you out.” Little did he know, she was just as happy to see him again.

“Sounds good too. I have to go shower and sleep before my meeting tomorrow. Have a goodnight Gamzee. I'll see you tomorrow.” He grinned and got in to something comfy before he said his goodnight and crawled into bed where for the first time in a while, he was able to fall asleep easily.

 


End file.
